


Korean

by summer_of_1985



Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [14]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: F/M, Korean, Lara speaks Korean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Since she had started seeing Peter, Lara Jean had grown to say more Korean words (after they make Peter's eyebrows crinkle as he tries to work out what word she had just said).
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky & Katherine "Kitty" Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864390
Kudos: 45





	Korean

Since she had started seeing Peter, Lara Jean had grown to say more Korean words (after they make Peter's eyebrows crinkle as he tries to work out what word she had just said). After she had been saying random Korean words - she had found a notebook of his, where Peter had written down the Korean word she said along with its English translation.

_arumdaum meaning beauty; haneul meaning sky or heaven; dongsaeng meaning a younger friend or a sibling; ballentain dei means Valentine's Day._

It made Lara Jean smile when she first found it, seeing it on top of the pile of his books. She turned around with the book in her hands. "Peter, what's this?" She asks after Peter walked back into his room (keeping his bedroom door open as his mother wanted). He put the two drinks down on his side table and dropped the bags of crisps and popcorn onto his bed).

Peter walked over and took the notebook from his girlfriend as he flicked through it. He knows that Lara Jean is proud of being half-Korean, he just wants to learn more about her mother's side. "You speaking Korean is apart of who you are. I love every part of you, Covey," he told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

Lara Jean also called Peter nicknames, that when Peter went home then when he looked up what Lara Jean had said - he would be sat on his bed, a blushing mess. 

_yeon-in which meant sweetie, which resulted in Peter texting his girlfriend 'I love you too, sweetie'; and gajang salanghaneun which meant darling, to which Peter went to pick his girlfriend up early and they had a make-out session in the car._

He drove round to the Covey house, ready to pick up his girlfriend and her sister. Lara Jean practically scrambled into the passenger seat of his car, while Kitty got into the back, handing him a Yakult.

After he dropped Kitty off at school, who would be getting a ride with one of her friends for a sleepover (their dad only wanted them to go for sleepovers at the weekend, rather than a weekday, which made sense). Peter started driving to the school before Lara Jean slipped her fingers between Peter's.

Peter smiled over at Lara Jean for a second, before putting his eyes back on the road. He didn't take his eyes off the road often, only to look in his mirrors. The most precious thing in his life was sat in the passenger seat.

* * *

It was Trevor's end-of-year party, as soon as they walked into Trevor's house, Peter had pulled away as Lara Jean giggled, waving at him as he was yanked by his arm. She walked into the kitchen, where she found Lucas.

She got a coca-cola can from the fridge and a red cup of Kombucha for Peter (considering he would be driving them home later on). When Peter was able to pull himself away from his friends for a second, Lara Jean handed him the red cup which Peter took from Lara Jean and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you, Covey," he says sweetly, having to pull himself from his loving girlfriend. He crinkles his nose as he walked away backwards (almost walking into someone). Lara Jean giggled at this, as he now had to turn away.

"You're such a _baegchi_ ," she says, watching Peter's eyebrows crinkle as he had no idea what she called him. Lucas also laughed at Peter's confused face.

Lucas almost made a shooing motion to Peter. "I'll take care of your girl," Lucas said, making Lara Jean laugh loudly when Peter made an 'I'm watching you' motion - despite the fact that Lucas didn't like Lara Jean in that way.

Peter started playing beer/kombucha pong with some of the other lacrosse players he had become friends with over the past 3 years. With Lara Jean watching from the kitchen, a soft and loving smile sat on her face. Lucas gave Lara Jean a nudge, which pulled Lara Jean away from staring at Peter.

"What did you call Peter?" He asked, handing Lara Jean one of the ice cream sandwiches that he had found in the freezer.

"I called him an idiot in Korean," Lara Jean tells him, knowing that it would be too loud for Peter to hear her (and he wasn't that he wasn't the good of a lip reader unless Lara Jean was telling him that she loved him).

With this, Lucas started laughing. Peter looked over at the pair, and Lara Jean gave him a shrug (as if to tell him that she had no idea what set Lucas off), but she knew that when he figured out that she had called Peter an idiot in Korean, then he would know why Lucas was laughing like crazy.


End file.
